


Four times Sarah and Katherine almost met, and one time they did.

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 4+1, Crossover, F/F, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, i don´t even know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Sarah and Katherine almost met, and one time they did.

**1.**

Sarah had agreed to help out at the theatre from time to time, because while Medda was a great performer she wasn´t always on top of her game when it came to keeping her employees together. Sarah didn´t mind though, it was only a few hours on the weekends and everyone who worked there was nice. Medda paid her good, and she always got to sneak in and see the show once everyone had left their jackets at the wardrobe. It was a rather busy night tonight, because Medda was starring in a new play and there were tons of important people coming. People from magazines and Sarah was pretty sure that she had already seen someone from a local tv channel around.

She was usually rather focused on work, always smiling and taking people´s coats and giving out the coins they would need to get them back eventually, but by now almost everyone was inside already, things were slowing down and Sarah had the time to actually look at the people who were still standing around in the foyer. Everyone was dressed rather fancy, for obvious reasons, and somehow she wished that she could have been one of them as well. That she could have dressed up fancy and had someone take her out to see the show, but it was stupid. She was enjoying herself, even here at the wardrobe, because her co-workers were nice, and she shouldn´t be complaining.

She was almost ready to close up when the door flew open again and a girl, not much older than Sarah, stormed in, clearly out of breath, as she came to a halt in the foyer. She wasn´t quite late yet, but she must have been running to be here in time, and yet, with her hair slightly out of place and her frantic attempt to fix her dress, she still looked beautiful.

It wasn´t the first time Sarah had thought this about a girl, she had always been able to appreciate beauty, but there was just something about this girl that was different. She could feel herself blushing then, and for a moment she hoped that the other girl would come over and leave her coat, which she had been holding in her hands, with the wardrobe, but she didn´t even seem to consider the possibility, because she was already late enough and quickly disappeared around the corner, her hair and dress fixed by now.

Sarah only noticed that she was still staring when a co-worker tapped her shoulder, telling her that she would have to sneak in now if she didn´t want to miss the beginning of the show. She blushed and nodded then before quickly moving over to collect the money so she could hand it over later.

“Stop being so silly…” she then muttered. “It´s just a girl…”

**2.**

Katherine didn´t intend to stay long, she knew that Davey was supposed to meet up with Crutchie and Jack to do something, she hadn´t quite caught what but it was probably a boy thing, and she hadn´t complained. She had things to do and essays to write anyway, so she didn´t mind the fact that the boys would probably be out all night.

“I swear it´s here somewhere…” Davey called from the other room, though Katherine suspected that he was talking to himself more than he was to her. That was, however, until he poked his head through the door to look at her. “I usually keep everything in order, but when Jack gets bored he goes through all my books and doesn´t put them back where they belong, give me five minutes,” he sounded almost apologetic, but Katherine didn´t mind. The Jacob´s apartment was nice, it was small but homey, the complete opposite of where she had grown up at. Sure, she had never complained about the fact that she´s had two rooms and a huge bathroom, basically _an entire floor_ to herself, and there had always been a maid to help her with anything, even if Katherine had rarely actually used her services, but if she thought back on her childhood she couldn´t exactly say that she had ever really felt at home. This was different though, she could tell that an actual family lived here, the place was tidy and yet there were things that made it seem like a home. Pictures on the walls, a giant toy snake on the floor, which Katherine assumed was from Les, and when she sat down on the couch her eyes fell on a book that was resting on the table next to her.

It was a book she had read countless times, actually, it was one of her favorites and she couldn´t help but smile. There was a bookmark near the end of it and Katherine couldn´t help but reach for the book and open it. It had always been easy for her to get lost in reading. Sure, Katherine was usually the one writing things, but she had always loved reading and back when she had been a kid she had spent hours in her father´s library. That was one of her fondest childhood memories actually, which was probably the reason she was still smiling when Davey finally emerged from his room, the book, which he had been looking for, in his hand.

“Found it!” he declared with a smile and Katherine looked up, quickly putting the book in her hand back onto the table.

“I didn´t know you read Jane Austen,” she then said, aiming for a teasing tone as she got up and moved over to stand next to her friend.

“What? Oh no, that´s Sarah´s actually. I think we´ve just missed her,” Davey shrugged as he handed over the book. Katherine only nodded in response. She had heard about Davey´s sister before, but the other girl went to a different school than all of them and somehow she had managed to never see her before. Sure, it would have been nice to hang out with another girl, as opposed to usually being the only girl in a gang of guys, but she wasn´t even sure if Sarah was interested in hanging out with her, and if Katherine was being honest she had to admit that she had never really tried getting in contact with her. Now that her eyes went back to the book on the table though, she made a mental note to reevaluate her choices.

**3.**

Sarah was late for work, and it wasn´t even her fault. She had left on time, but then a slightly panicked Davey had called her up and asked her if she could pick up something for him. Sure, she could have said no, but Sarah was much too nice to decline her brother anything, especially when he sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Apparently he had lent a book to his friend, Katherine, and now he needed it for a project and Katherine would be in school all day, working on some article for the school newspaper.

Sarah had heard quite a lot about Katherine, actually, how fierce and talented she was, and she had to admit that she would have liked to meet the girl that was able to keep a whole gang of boys in check without any problems, but she had always felt a little off. She only ever really hung out with Davey, and occasionally Jack, so it would have been weird to just tag along and interfere with whatever plans they had. Sarah was content with being on her own, or going out with the few girlfriends she had from school, even though she did like to listen to Davey´s stories about the boys, and about Katherine.

Right now she was hurrying through the corridors though, trying to navigate her way around and to the classroom in which the school newspaper was working. Davey had given her a detailed description, of course, but everything around here looked the same, so it took Sarah about ten minutes longer to find what she was looking for. She knocked on the door and then opened it, poking her head inside.

“Hello?” she then called, her eyes scanning the room, but the only person inside was a boy, probably a little younger than Sarah, who was looking up at her now.

“Yes? May I help you?” he then asked and Sarah entered the room, looking around once more.

“Hello. I`m Sarah, I´m looking for Katherine. She has a book that belongs to my brother and he needs it,” she then said, giving the boy a smile, who promptly returned it.

“Hello, my name is Tom. I´m afraid Katherine just went to the restroom, but you can wait if you want. I do believe the book is right there on the table, should you choose not to.” he pointed over to the other side of the room and Sarah followed his gaze. She was tempted to wait, because she really did want to meet Katherine, but she was already late for work and she couldn´t afford to lose any more time, so she just quickly grabbed a paper from the table and scribbled down a note, just to make sure that Katherine knew she had taken the book, and because it was the polite thing to do. It was when she almost finished, grabbing the book, that Sarah noticed the other book, which was resting on the side of the table, half buried under a stack of papers. She stopped and pushed the papers aside, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. She would recognize the cover anywhere. It was one of her favourite books and a book mark was indicating that Katherine was currently reading it.

Sarah smiled to herself and quickly added a _Lovely book your reading, by the way. Davey always said you had good taste, I agree. :) x Sarah_ before putting the pen down and hurrying out of the classroom, giving Tom a wave on the way out.

**4.**

Katherine had always been very dedicated to her work, but if it hadn´t been for Tom she would have been home by now and able to do proper research in her father´s library instead of using the notes he had scribbled down for her. Granted, she understood that he wanted this done by today, but why did that mean that she had to stay in school the whole day, half bored to death?

Time was dragging on slowly, obviously, and she was honestly a little annoyed that she wouldn´t be able to do her best with this article due to restricted research facilities, so she had eventually snuck out, pretending to go to the bathroom, just so she could breathe for a second. She was sitting on a bench in the school yard, typing on her phone, and just enjoying the silence, when Katherine suddenly heard footsteps on the concrete. She looked up and saw a girl, probably her age, walking towards the building quickly. She seemed to be in a hurry, because she didn´t even take the time to look around, because otherwise she would have probably noticed Katherine sitting on the bench. The girl was pretty, Katherine could say that much, actually, she couldn´t quite remember ever seeing someone that came this close to perfection. She was a natural beauty, as Katherine called it, long, blonde hair, which was tied up in a perfect ponytail, a pretty face and just…someone that would stick out in a crowd without being up in everyone´s face. Katherine assumed that she belonged to the ballet class, which was held at their school, and that she was simply running late, because the rest of the girls had come in about ten minutes ago, passing Katherine on her way out.

She only realized that she had drifted off in some sort of day dream when her phone buzzed. She shook her head and the building came back into focus, but the girl was gone. Katherine shook her head once more and looked down at her phone, she had spent way too long in that classroom and right now she really didn´t feel like going back.

“I´m just going to go in there, put my foot down and tell Tom that I´m going to finish this article at home and mail it over, that´s what e mails are for, right?”

**+1**

Sarah was buzzing around the kitchen, trying to get everything done in time. Her parents had gone to visit friends and so Davey had decide to invite the boys over for the night. Well, Sarah suspected that they had invited themselves, but apparently Davey had decided to go with it, and who was she to complain? She hadn´t seen most of them in a while, so she had decided to stay and to help with the preparations, because while Davey wasn´t a bad cook it was clear that Sarah was a lot better and she didn´t mind helping.

It was another hour before anyone was supposed to arrive, so when there was a knock on the door Sarah assumed that Davey, who had gone out to the supermarket, had forgotten his keys. She dried off her hands and walked over to the door, a smile on her face, which froze when the door was opened and she was faced with none other than the girl she had seen at the theatre a few weeks ago.

“You?!” they both blurted out at the same time and then they were just staring at each other for a moment.

“What?” Katherine eventually managed, being the first to sort out her thoughts and to find her voice, while Sarah was still staring, a light blush resting on her cheeks.

“I…nothing. Can I help you?” she then asked, trying to sound as cool as possible. The only problem was that Sarah didn´t really do ‘cool’, not even if she tried.

“I´m Katherine. I know I´m early, but I figured I could help out a little before all the boys rush in and chaos ensues.” She chuckled. “Wait, that means you´re Sarah?!”  Sarah could only nod then, but the smile was slowly returning to her face. “Sarah, who loves to read Jane Austen?” Katherine then asked with a smile.

“Yes, it´s one of my favorites, actually. Didn´t you get my note?”

Katherine frowned and shook her head. “What note?” she then asked, stepping into the apartment and watching as Sarah closed the door.

“The note I left when I picked up Davey´s book a few days ago. I saw the book on your table and added something about it to the note I left so you would know I was there to pick up the book.”

Katherine thought back to that draining day and remembered that she had simply told Tom that she would be leaving and finish the article at home, before quickly grabbing her things and heading off.

“I must have missed it,” she then said, sounding almost sad and, considering she hadn´t seemed like a stranger to Sarah either, Katherine momentarily wondered how many times they had passed each other without knowing.

“It´s no big deal,” Sarah said with a shrug. “You´re here now,” she then smiled and Katherine met her eyes, nodding, as she could feel a smile tugging on the corners of her own lips.

“Yes, I most definitely am. What can I do?” 


End file.
